Looking to the Moon
by blackfire93
Summary: I'm a kitsune, I'm pregnant missing my mate and my mother who will never know her grand-daughter. (Was inspired from the song Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars it's so beautiful make sure to check it out)


**THE SONG LYRICS ARE FROM BRUNO MARS'S SONG TALKING TO THE MOON. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG just my OC and plot. Enjoy.**

I snuck out of my room and up onto the roof of the mansion, staring up at the full round moon I let my hidden tears track down my face and let loose my disguise. My fluffy nine white tails waved and twitched in the moon as my entire appearance changed and my long ankle length white hair with its ice blue and sunset pink streak on either side poured down around my now 5'10 lithe frame. I closed my eyes as I breathed in deeply through my nose filing away the information that was fed to me into the instincts part of my brain before re-opening my now red looking eyes. Pulling my knees to my chest I rested my head on my arms that were resting on my drawn up knees as I allowed myself to mourn.

 _ **I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had**_

I held back the sob's that threatened to wake the entire mansion if they escaped my throat, my entire body shook as if to compensate for my silence as I took in deep gasping breaths just barely holding back the loud wails that wanted to be released from my tight throat.

 _ **At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?**_

I smelt the familiar scent of earth, pine, cigar and Logan's personal musk before he wrapped me in his arms holding me as I cried at the loss of my mother, Kimi Kyo. She had been my rock and my only family for over three hundred years and now she was dead, all because I hadn't been able to get to her in time. I turned around in his arms and buried my head into his neck as I wrapped my arms around his strong body biting my bottom lip so hard I felt blood trickle down my chin and smelt it mix with my salty tears.

 _ **I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad  
But they don't know what I know  
Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah, they're talking back  
Ohhh**_

I knew that the rest of the mansion was saddened by her death but they had only known her personally for six months for me I couldn't just forage ahead like they were doing. I had seen their looks when I hadn't cried when I got the news and I knew that they all believed me to be cold and un-feeling the truth was I just didn't like being vulnerable to people that I had just met. Sure I had known Logan for the same amount of time but he was my mate, and next to my mother he is the only one I trusted completely to take care of me and not betray my trust when I was vulnerable.

 _ **Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...**_

 _ **Do you ever hear me calling?**_

 _ **(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)**_

 _ **Oh ohh oh oh ohhh**_

 _ **'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon**_

 _ **Still trying to get to you**_

 _ **In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too**_

 _ **Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?**_

"Baby it's okay. I'm here let it out." Logan whispered softly in my ear as held onto me tightly. It had been four years already and I had just found out I was pregnant, I had been so happy thinking about how mother would react to the news of her first grandchild when I remembered that she was dead. Logan wasn't in the mansion because he had been on a mission with Jean and Storm to pick up a new-born pair of twins that had been abandoned by their mother as they had come out half human half cheetah. Thankfully she hadn't gone to a hospital however she had abandoned them in a garbage dump and Logan was needed to scent them out. Sniffling I used some kitsune magic to clean up my face and his neck before I leaned back away from him and gave him a slightly water smile. "Welcome home love." I whispered. He smiled at me but I could see the concern in his eyes and from his constant deep sniffs I knew he was trying to figure out what or who had upset me. Laughing I patted his face affectionately, "There's no one to blame and nothing is wrong I just missed my mother is all." I said. I saw his raised eyebrow and grinned fully before kissing him which turned into a hot make out session. When we pulled back I leaned my forehead onto his and decided that I couldn't wait anymore. "Logan, remember how you thought I might be getting sick because of the strange tweak in my scent?" I asked. "Yeah what did the fur-ball say? Are you okay? Is ther-" I cut him off with a deep kiss before he continue his little over protective freak out. Pulling back when I was sure he had calmed down considerably I decided to go straight out with it, "Remember how we said about starting our own family?" I asked. I only had to wait several seconds before realization dawned in his eyes, "Your pregnant?" He asked his voice slightly breathless and filled with hope and joy. I bit my bottom lip as I grinned and nodded and instantly was drawn into a deep kiss filled with joy. After several minutes of joyful kisses and exclamations we calmed down a little and then he gently cupped my face as he spoke, "That's what got you thinking of your mother." He said in understanding. I gave him a small smile that was equal parts of joy and sorrow. "Yeah." I replied. He hugged me gently out of understanding and I turned sideways so I was sitting across his lap my head resting on his chest as we both stared at the full moon.

 _ **Ohoooo...**_

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away

 **NINE MONTHS LATER:**

I gave one final push and out came our first of hopefully many children. A beautiful girl with icy blue hair and violet eyes just like her grandma's, Logan and I had decided on names but as I stared into the violet eyes so like my mother's I knew that none of the names would fit her. Logan spoke up from right beside me, "Kimiko. Her name is Kimiko." He said softly but firmly and I nodded in agreement as a tear escaped my control and slid down my face. "Welcome to the world Kimiko." I whispered placing a gentle kiss on her temple before placing her in her daddy's waiting arms. I noticed the full moon shining into the room from the large window, it's silver rays gently touching Kimiko's little face like a loving caress and I knew my mother was there watching over us. "She will know of her grandmother who gave her life so save the world. I promise you Okaasan." I whispered before looking back at my mate who was whispering words of love and our daughter who was sleeping secured in her fathers arms.


End file.
